G Y L
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya berniat liburan di villa keluarga Hyuuga.. Disana Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke -kakaknya-yang sepuluh tahun lalu menghilang dikarenakan suatu insiden.. Namun rupa dan sikapnya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.. Sosok yang ditemukannya ini seperti zombie.. Dan dimalam ketiga bertepatan dengan tanggal keramat, Naruto dkk harus berjuang menyelamatkan nyawa da
29 Augst 2007

"Nii-chan ayo ayo ayo~ bukankah hari ini Nii-chan berjanji akan mengajakku ke danau dihutan JiYiEl itu? Ayo~ selagi Tousan Kaasan tidak ada" rengekan dari bocah blonde membuat bocah yang lahirnya berselang 15 menit itu mendesah pasrah.

"GYL Naru. Bukan JiYiEl. Kita tidak bisa kesana, Naru. Tousan dan Kaasan melarang keras kita bermain kesana" penolakan sang kakak tidak menyurutkan rasa inginnya agar diikuti kemauannya tersebut.

Menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah tangan sang kakak. Bocah blonde tersebut tetap memaksa sang kakak agar mengikuti kemauannya. "Ayolah Nii-chan. Aku benar-benar ingin kesana. Kata Kiba danau disana itu sangatttt indah. Dan Naru ingin melihatnya" katanya, keras kepala.

Menggelengkan surai ravennya. Bocah penyuka tomat itu memegang erat namun lembut bahu mungil adik tercintanya itu. "Jarak menuju hutan GYL sangat jauh. Dan Nii-chan tidak bisa mengendarai mobil ataupun motor" menunjuk pada kaki berbalut celana lepisnya. Bocah tersebut lantas melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan kaki Nii-chan pun terlalu pendek untuk menaiki motor milik Kyuubi-Nii"

Menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto cilik pun melangkah mundur secara perlahan dan berlari kencang menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Menghiraukan panggilan sang kakak yang memanggilnya. Mendesah pasrah. Bocah raven itu segera menyusul adik blondenya. Sesampainya dikamar bercat orange. Tangan mungilnya mengetuk perlahan pintu bergambar rubah tersebut.

"Naru? Nii-chan hanya tidak ingin kamu terkena marah oleh Kaasan dan Tousan. Bukannya Nii-chan malas atau pun tidak ingin menuruti kemauanmu. Tapi Nii-chan tidak bisa mengabaikan amanat dari Tousan dan Kaasan. Dan Kyuubi-nii juga bilang agar kita berdiam dirumah, sayang. Naru? Nii-chan mohon mengertilah"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Bocah raven itu mengerang frustasi menghadapi sikap keras kepala sang adik. Berpikir sejenak. Ia pun dengan ragu dan meyakinkan semuanya baik-baik saja. Segera meng-iya-kan bahwa ia mau mengantarnya. Dan benar saja pintu didepannya terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah berbinar bocah didepannya. Menghela nafas lelah. Setelah membuat memo kecil yang diselipkan pada daun pintu. Keduanya pun beranjak menuju hutan yang dimaksud. Dengan menggunakan sepeda yang digayuh cepat. Kedua pun sampai ditempat tujuan. Sebuah pintu gerbang menjulang tinggi menyambut kedatangan keduanya. Hutan GYL ini merupakan hutan terbuka bagi siapa saja yang ingin memasukinya. Tidak jarang orang-orang datang kesini untuk melepas penat dan sekedar mencari hiburan. Hanya saja seperti halnya hutan lainnya yang memiliki beberapa 'larangan'. Hutan GYL pun memilikinya. Dan sebagian manusia dikota Konoha pun mengingat jelas 'larangan' tersebut. Dimana saat-saat tertentu hutan GYL dilarang dimasuki oleh manusia. Tidak ada yang berani melanggar 'larangan' tersebut. Dan kedatangan kedua bocah Namikaze-Uchiha ini sangat tidak tepat. Sebab hutan GYL tengah dalam mode 'larangan'nya.

_ G Y L _

Pairing : SasuNaru (Brother)

Rate : M (untuk kekerasan)

Genre : Horror/Supranatural

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Tema : Soulmate!AU # BlueOrangeChallenge

Warning : Sho-ai, AU, OOC, Typo's, NO INCEST, DEATH CHARA, Alur gak jelas dll..  
.

.

.

.  
a/n : Ini ff horror pertamaku.. jadi mohon maaf kalau gak bgitu kerasa horrornya.. Dan ini sebenarnya buat acara # BlueOrangeChallenge tapi aku masih ragu apa ini usah masuk dalam tema yang aku pilih apa belum.. dan kuputuskan untuk membatalkannya saja.. mungkin lain kali aku kan ikutan jika ada lagi event tersebut ^^

.

.

.  
/ Tidak suka? /  
/ JANGAN DIBACA! /  
.

.

.

.  
~ DrakKnightSong ~  
.

.

.

.  
= Happy Reading =  
.

.

.

.  
_ 10 tahun kemudian _

"Naruto! Lebih cepat larinya! Busnya sudah mau berangkat tuh!" teriak Kiba berlari kencang meninggalkan pemuda blonde yang mencoba menyamai langkah kakinya.

Menggerutu sebal. Naruto memaki sahabat puppy-nya itu karena meninggalkan dirinya. Shapphire-nya memincing tajam ketika sadar kurang dari beberapa meter lagi dirinya sampai ditempat berkumpulnya para murid Senior High School. Deru nafasnya memburu cepat. Akhirnya setelah berlari pontang-panting selama 15 menit. Mereka sampai juga tepat waktu. Naruto hanya nyengir kaku ketika sahabat pink-nya sibuk mengomel atas keterlambatan dirinya. Setelah diceramahi dari A sampai Z mengenai kedisiplinan. Naruto dan Kiba pun bisa mendudukkan bokongnya dengan santai pada bantalan sofa bus miliknya. Tidak memperdulikan kehebohan yang diciptakan para teman sekelasnya. Naruto yang masih mengantuk pun mulai memejamkan matanya.

Jika boleh jujur, Naruto sangat malas mengikuti rekreasi yang diadakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya ini. Ia lebih baik menghabiskan masa berliburnya dikasur empuknya, daripada berkemah di villa milik keluarga Hyuuga itu. Hanya saja desakan para sahabatnya. Membuatnya dengan terpaksa meng-iya-kan ajakan tersebut. Mendesah pelan. Setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Naruto pun terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.  
.

.

.

.  
Puk Puk Puk

Naruto mengerang kesakitan merasakan pipinya ditepuk kencang oleh Kiba. Menjitak serta mencubit balik. Naruto yang tersadar jika sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Segera berlalu meninggalkan sahabat puppy-nya yang saat ini sibuk mengutuk dan memaki dirinya atas sikap kasarnya.

"Salah sendiri membangunkan ku dengan cara sadis begitu" gumamnya, acuh. Manik shapphire-nya berbinar takjub melihat bangunan megah milik keluarga Hyuuga didepannya. Tidak hanya Naruto saja yang memperlihatkan binar ketakjuban semuanya pun memperlihatkan hal serupa. Taman yang asri, lapangan basket yang digabung dengan voly serta kolam renang. Bahkan Kiba sampai berjingkrak tidak karuan begitu melihat sebuah kolam renang dengan seluncuran yang cukup tinggi itu.

Tersenyum bangga. Neji segera mempersilahkan semua temannya untuk masuk kedalam villa miliknya. "Kalian bebas melakukan segala hal yang kalian inginkan. Hanya saja kusarankan agar tidak memasuki Labirin yang berada didekat danau oke?" ujarnya, disambut tatapan penuh tanya dari semua temannya. "Disana terdapat proyek milik Tousan. Jadi kurasa tanpa kujelaskan pun kalian mengerti maksudku. Yup, jika begitu selamat bersenang-senang semuanya. Jika saatnya makan siang tiba, Soyuu-nee akan memberitahu kita" dan setelah mengumumkan mengenai kamar villa yang terbagi dari 3 orang sekamar. Setiap kamar terdapat 3 buah tempat tidur berukuran single-bed. Khusus kamar yang ditempati para wanita terdapat 4 tempat tidur. Dimana Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara sekamar. Lalu Shikamaru, Neji dan Lee. Dan semua wanita(Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten) berada satu kamar. Masing-masing dari mereka segera memasuki kamar untuk menyimpan tas yang mereka bawa.

"Naruto kita berenang yuk?" ajak Kiba, sesampainya dikamar miliknya. Tasnya ia taruh dengan asal ditempat tidur miliknya yang berada ditengah. Orang yang dimaksud hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapinya, sebab Naruto tengah tengkurap dengan wajah mendesak pada bantal. Berdecih kesal. Kiba pun menghampiri sosok blonde tersebut. Dan tidak perduli pada penderitaan sang sahabat. Kiba menimpa tubuh atletis Naruto yang menjerit kesakitan, karena tertimpa oleh beban tubuhnya.

Gaara menggeleng pelan. Begitu memasuki kamar sudah disungguhkan oleh pergumulan kedua sahabat idiotnya itu. "Kiba hentikan ulahmu itu. Kasihan Naruto bisa mati kehabisan nafas" ujarnya, menarik Kiba agar menjauhi Naruto yang kini mengamuk.

"YAKK! KAU! TIDAKKAH KAMU TAHU ULAHMU ITU MEMBUATKU HAMPIR MATI!" jerit Naruto, mencoba menggapai Kiba yang berlindung dibalik punggung Gaara, "Berhenti berlindung dibelakang Gaara, PUPPY BAKA!" umpatnya, kesal tidak mendapati sosok cokelat/? itu.

"Naruto tenang. Lebih baik sekarang kita keluar. Bukankah kamu menyukai basket? Ayo kita bertanding" ajak Gaara, membujuk sang Namikaze agar berhenti melakukan tindakan konyol. Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya, kekanakan. Merasa senang membuat Naruto mengamuk.

"Ish, awas kau!" ancam Naruto, mengacungkan kepalan tangannya kearah Kiba dan berjalan keluar kamar bersama Gaara. Mengabaikan kikikkan menyebalkan sang Inuzuka dibelakang sana.

"Kiba" baru saja hendak menyusul kedua temannya. Kiba mendengar sebuah panggilan samar dari arah jendela kamarnya. Mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba kiba merasa merinding disekujur tubuhnya begitu hawa mencekam mengelilingi dirinya.

"Kiba" lagi. Suara serak itu terdengar semakin dekat. Deru nafasnya memburu cepat, seiring rasa takutnya membesar.

Krikkk Krikk Krikk

Degh!

Kedua matanya membola ketika melihat dijendela kamarnya tiba-tiba terdapat sebuah cairan kental yang ia yakini darah mengukir huruf demi huruf. Nafasnya kala itu langsung tercekat ditenggorokan disaat huruf tersebut merangkai sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuatnya lemas saat itu juga.

\- **_Give Me Your Life_** -

Bibirnya bergetar hebat menyaksikan sebuah tangan menggapai-gapai bibir jendela kamarnya. Secara perlahan Kiba berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya menjauhi Jendela yang hanya berjarak kurang dari dua meter dari tempatnya berada. Tangannya sangat lemas hanya untuk mendorong tubuhnya agar mundur teratur. Setitik cairan bening menggenang dipelupuk matanya begitu sebuah kepala dipenuhi luka bakar berhasil menyembul dibalik kaca jendelanya.

"N-naruto" gumamnya, semakin memundurkan tubuhnya. Lambungnya terasa diaduk-aduk, ketika bau busuk yang berasal dari sosok tersebut tercium hidungnya. Sosok tersebut menyeringai lebar ketika sebagian tubuhnya berhasil menaiki kamar tersebut.

"Kiba" panggil sosok tersebut. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak kaku. Disaat tangan penuh lukanya mencoba menggapai pemuda didepannya. "Ki ba" kikiknya, semakin menggerakkan tubuhnya agar memasuki kamar minimalis tersebut.

Keringat dingin mengalir deras dikening, nafasnya semakin memburu ketakutan ketika sosok tersebut berhasil menapaki tangannya pada tempat tidur Naruto. Ditengah rasa takutnya. Kiba berusaha menggapai gagang pintu. Posisinya yang dalam terduduk. Sedikit menyulitkan Kiba menggapai pintu tersebut.

CEKLEK

"OI KIBA! LAMA AMAT SIH NYUSULNYA! KAMU-YAKKK KIBAAAA" Naruto menatap horror sahabat puppy-nya yang kini tersungkur didekat kakinya. Halis bertaut bingung ketika tahu Kiba tengah menangis tersedu. "O-oi kamu kenapa?" tanyanya, berjongkok dihadapan Kiba. Kedua tangannya menepuk perlahan punggung sang sahabat yang bergetar hebat. Kedua matanya menatap sekeliling waspada, berpikir ada sesuatu yang membuat Kiba menangis ketakutan. Namun nihil, tidak ada hal apapun dikamarnya. Masih seperti terakhir kali ia pergi bersama Gaara keluar kamar.

"I-itu" kedua halisnya bertaut bingung, ketika melihat telunjuk Kiba mengarah pada jendela kamar yang tertutup rapat. Beranjak berdiri. Naruto yang hendak mengecek jendela, ditahan oleh Kiba yang mencekal kakinya. "J-jangan N-naruto.. A-aku mohon jangan" isakkan Kiba semakin terdengar.

Tidak tahan melihat wajah ketakutan Kiba. Naruto pun memeluk erat tubuh bergetar sahabat puppynya. "Sttt, tenanglah Kiba. Kamu bisa ceritakan masalahmu padaku. Ada apa? Apa kamu melihat sesuatu?" dengan lembut Naruto berusaha membujuk Kiba agar bercerita kepadanya. Karena sejujurnta Naruto begitu penasaran, hal apa yang membuat sahabatnya ini begitu ketakutan.

"Naruto ayo-Kiba? Ada apa dengannya, Naruto?" Gaara menatap penuh tanya melihat Kiba yang meringkuk ketakutan diatas lantai.

Menghela nafas pelan. Naruto meminta Gaara untuk mengecek terlebih dahulu kaca jendela kamarnya, dan Gaara berkata tidak ada apa-apa begitu selesai mengecek jendela kamarnya. Gaara pun meminta Naruto agar membawa Kiba untuk mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Sedikit kesulitan mereka rasakan, disaat Kiba begitu susah untuk dibujuk. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil membuat Kiba terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Baik Naruto maupun Gaara saling pandang, ketika Kiba malah memeluk lututnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"Aku akan memanggil yang lain sekalian membawa minuman hangat untuknya. Naruto jaga Kiba ya" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan begitu sang Sabaku sudah pergi. Naruto terus mengusap pelan pundak Kiba, seraya membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kamar miliknya sudah dipenuhi oleh semua temannya yang saling berpandangan penuh tanya melihat sikap aneh sang Inuzuka. "Ada apa, Naruto? Kenapa Kiba bisa begini?" tanya Sakura, menghampiri Kiba dan mengusap perlahan punggung tersebut.

"Aku juga kurang tahu. Yang pasti sesampainya aku disini untuk mengajaknya bermain basket. Kiba sudah seperti itu" jelas Naruto, mengundang tanda tanya besar. "Dilihat dari tingkahnya sih, aku rasa ia melihat.. Emm-hantu" lanjutnya, yang langsung ditepis oleh Neji dengan sedikit emosi. Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Jangan asal ceplos begitu dong. Aku cukup lama berada di villa ini. Tidak mungkin ada hantu. Mungkin hanya-"

"TAPI APA YANG DIKATAKAN NARUTO ITU BENAR! A-aku melihat sesosok makhluk seperti h-hantu keluar dari jendela itu" seru Kiba, diakhiri jerit ketakutan oleh para wanita.

"A-aku mau pulang kalau begitu" celetuk Ino ketakutan, mendesak kearah Shikamaru dan Hinata yang berdiri didekat pintu. Perkataan Ino disambut delikan tajam oleh Neji.

"Pulang? Kau pikir perjalanan menuju ke villa ini sebentar? Kita baru saja sampai, dan belum juga sejam kita disini. Dan kau dengan entengnya minta pulang?" Neji mencemooh rengekan Ino. Mengundang tatapan curiga Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"A-aku juga mau pulang, Shika" adu Kiba, membuat Shikamaru mendekati dirinya. Dan memeluk sang kekasih erat. "H-hantu itu menulis kalimat 'Give me your life' dengan darah dikaca jendela. Hiks a-aku takut Shika" lanjutnya, semakin membuat suasana tidak kondusif. Apalagi Ino sudah menangis ketakutan dipelukan Naruto yang mencoba menenangkannya.

"Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya saya sudah lama cukup tinggal dan menjaga rumah ini. Dan saya belum pernah menemukan hal mistis seperti itu. Saya mohon untuk tenang" perkataan Soyuu sedikitnya membuat semua remaja disana terdiam.

"Percayalah padaku. Saya menjamin bahwa tempat ini baik-baik saja" tersenyum tipis. Soyuu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jika memang tempat ini berhantu. Sudah sejak lama saya mengundurkan diri. Seperti halnya Nona-nona cantik ini. Saya pun sangat takut dengan hal berbau mistis"

"Dengarkan? Nah jika begitu sekarang kembali ke aktifitas kalian masing-masing oke? Kiba apa yang kau lihat itu, mungkin hanyalah imajinasimu saja. Shikamaru tolong bantu Kiba ya" pinta Neji, membuat yang lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk ragu. Dan berharap apa yang dikatakan pelayan tersebut memanglah benar adanya. Naruto memilih menemani Shikamaru menjaga Kiba. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit ada hal ganjil disini. Tapi apa?  
.

.

.

.  
Walau awalnya mereka sungkan dengan apa yang dikatakan Soyuu serta Neji juga ungkapan Hinata mengenai villa ini. Apalagi melihat reaksi ketakutan yang diperlihatkan Kiba yang sangat nyata tanpa ada kejahilan sedikitpun. Sedikit demi sedikit membuat semuanya melupakan kejadian tersebut. Dan menganggap apa yang terjadi pada Kiba hanyalah efek dari rasa lelah saja. Ditambah melihat Kiba yang sudah kembali ke sikap cerianya. Tidak meninggalkan trauma. Semakin membuat semuanya yakin jika itu hanyalah khayalan Kiba.

Tidak terasa tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dan sejak saat itu juga semua berjalan dengan baik. Tidak ada hal mengganjil apapun. Bahkan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sempat mencium adanya hal tidak beres. Menepis semua firasat buruk mereka dan mulai bersikap santai. Menikmati liburan dengan baik. Apalagi fasilitas yang diberikan Neji sangat terbilang mewah serta menganggumkan. Semakin membuat semuanya lupa waktu.  
Hanya saja diantara kesenangan dan ketenangan itulah sesuatu membuat Sakura penasaran. Pasalnya ia beberapa kali memergoki Neji bulak balik menuju labirin. Entah apa yang dilakukannya disana malam-malam. Sakura ingin bertanya. Hanya saja hati kecilnya melarang keras perbuatannya. Membuatnya selalu mengurungkan niatnya disaat mendapati moment tepat untuk bertanya. Dan sekarang. Dimalam ke 4 dimana sejak pertama kali ia melihat Neji keluar villa dan berjalan menuju labirin. Sakura yang merasakan haus dan berniat untuk mengambil minum guna menghilangkan dahaganya. Lagi-lagi harus menemukan Neji berjalan tergesa menuju keluar villa. Segera saja Sakura menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok ketika sosok pemuda itu melewatinya. Manik emeraldnya mengintip perlahan. Dan ketika mendapati punggung lebar itu berjalan menjauh. Dengan perasaan berdebar. Sakura memutuskan untuk mencaritahu mengenai apa yang dilakukan temannya itu tengah malam begini. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura sukses mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari seseorang yang baru saja akan menuruni anak tangga. Keadaan ruangan yang sudah gelap. Membuat sosok tersebut tidak terlihat. Dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.  
.

.

.

.  
SREKK

Disibaknya tumpukan semak belukar itu. Memperlihatkan sebuah kotak semacam peti mati usang disana. Neji dengan perlahan membuka peti itu. Terlihat sesosok jasad mengerikan tengah terikat kaku. Tubuhnya diikat menggunakan sebuah tali tambang besar. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayatan dan luka bakar. Membuat sosok itu tidak dapat dikenali barang seinci pun. Sebuah kalung berbandul bulan sabit terlihat melekat pada leher hitamnya.

"Tengah malam ini merupakan ritual rutin yang harus kau lakukan. Gunakanlah waktu sebaiknya" gumamnya, seraya menaburkan bunga tujuh rupa serta menyiramnya menggunakan air mawar dan kenanga.

Sakura menatap penasaran punggung tegap Neji dari belakang. Manik emerladnya berusaha mencari celah guna melihat sesuatu yang terdapat pada kotak besar itu. Namun ia nyaris saja berteriak kaget begitu sebuah tangan menepuk lembut bahunya. Dan Sakura mengumpati Naruto yang sekarang malah nyengir idiot.

Tidak perduli umpatan kasar teman gadisnya, manik shapphirenya berusaha mengintip dari balik labirin apa yang sedang Sakura lihat malam-malam seperti ini. Halisnya langsung bertekuk disaat mengetahui penyebab Sakura nyaris mewek karena kagetnya ketika ia membuat sang gadis nyaris ketahuan. Neji? Sedang apa malam-malam seperti ini? Dan.. bukankah itu peti mati? Salah lihatkah ia? Kedua matanya semakin memincing tajam disaat melihat sang Hyuuga seperti tengah berbincang dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Dan sialnya, baik Naruto maupun Sakura tidak dapat mendengar percakapan itu. Karena jarak antara dirinya dengan sang Hyuuga cukup jauh. Melihat gelagat Neji yang sepertinya akan kembali kekamar. Naruto segara saja secara perlahan mengajak Sakura untuk pergi sebelum Neji mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Sakura hanya bisa menurut disaat ia sendiri pun merasakan firasat buruk akan apa yang telah dilakukan Neji. Ia mencium adanya sesuatu yang akan mengancam nyawanya. Dan Sakura berharap semoga apa yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah perasaannya saja.

Tanpa disadarinya seseorang menyadari kedatangan keduanya. Lalu kedua matanya pun saling tubruk dengan Neji yang menatapnya datar. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar begitu melihat Neji menghampirinya dengan sebuah keranjang ditangan kirinya.

"Kau lengah Neji" ujarnya, ditanggapinya gidikkan bahu oleh sang Hyuuga. "Jangan sampai ritual tahunan ini hancur hanya karena keteledoranmu" lanjut orang itu mendengus pelan. Dan setelah berlalu meninggalkan Neji yang sedang menggidikkan bahunya. Acuh.  
.

.

.

.  
"Apa yang kita lihat tadi jangan sampai-" perkataan Naruto terputus begitu melihat Hinata dan Soyuu-nee tengah menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa. Dibelakangnya terlihat Shikamaru dan Ino mengekor. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, begitu melihat semuanya tampak panik.

"Kiba hilang" dua kata yang dilontarkan Ino yang kini terisak membuat Sakura dan Naruto terbelalak lebar.

"Kau bohongkan?" tanya Sakura, ditanggapi gelengan kepala pelan oleh Hinata. "T-tapi bagaimana mung-Oh astaga! Aku baru sadar jika sejak sore ia tidak terlihat. Bagaimana mungkin kita tidak mengetahuinya?" serunya, menepuk jidatnya. Panik.

"Aku juga baru sadar ketika akan mengambil charge-ku yang dipinjamnya. Hanya saja aku tidak menemukan Kiba. Dan sekarang Gaara dan Tenten tengah mencari Kiba ke tempat lain" jelas Shikamaru. Wajahnya memang terlihat tenang. Namun dikedua matanya terlihat kekalutan mendalam. Ia merasakan firasat buruk mengenai kekasihnya itu. Astaga, kenapa semuanya bisa lupa begini? Sambil mengusap lembut punggung Ino yang bergetar dalam pelukannya. Shikamaru tidak henti-hentinya membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk sahabat perempuannya ini.

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah pertanyaan yang berasal dari pintu depan. Membuat semuanya menatap Neji yang baru saja datang. Naruto dan Sakura merasakan nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokkan. Keduanya tanpa sadar saling merapat satu sama lainnya begitu melihat Neji menatapnya sedikit berbeda. Dan keduanya menyadari itu.

Shikamaru segera saja menceritakan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini pada temannya itu. Sedangkan sang tuan rumah terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Neji pun meminta semuanya berpencar guna mencari sahabat puppynya itu. Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sakura memilih mencari Kiba kedaerah danau. Disaat Ino diminta duduk saja diruang tamu bersama Hinata yang mencoba menenangkannya. Sedangkan Soyuu diminta untuk membuatkan minuman agar Ino merasa lebih tenang. Dan Neji sendiri memilih mencari Kiba seorang diri didaerah pergudangan. Ia sendiri bingung dan bertanya-tanya mengenai Kiba itu. Pasalnya ia sendiri tidak mengetahui apapun apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aneh" gumamnya, berlalu menuju gudang.  
.

.

.

.  
Sementara itu Gaara dan Tenten terlihat menyusuri pesisiran taman bermain yang berada didaerah selatan. Posisi villa yang luas dan terdapat banyak paviliun dan gudang. Serta jalur yang berkelok. Membuat keduanya sedikit kesulitan mencari titik terang keberadaan sahabat puppynya itu. Sampai akhirnya Gaara menemukan sebuah pintu usang didekat pohon maple yang sudah mati. Menarik tangan Tenten untuk mengikutinya. Keduanya menghampiri pintu tersebut. Namun belum juga tangannya meraih gagang pintu berkarat itu, dua buah tangan menarik keduanya secara paksa masuk kedalam. Dan setelahnya dengan diiringi teriakan memilukan kedua remaja itu. Pintu itu tertutup rapat.  
.

.

.

.  
Naruto langsung tercekat begitu merasa seperti mendengar suara teriakan samar yang berasal dari arah selatan. Kedua matanya memincing tajam guna memastikan jika apa yang didengarnya hanyalah suara binatang.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru begitu sadar Naruto terlihat gelisah dari sebelumnya. Lantas ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya segela arah dan menajamkan pendengarannya.  
Menggeleng pelan. Naruto melirik teman gadisnya yang terlihat cemas. Dalam hati ia berpikir apa perlu ia menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya mengenai Neji tadi? Apalagi ketika Naruto mengingat peti mati yang didatangi remaja Hyuuga itu.

"Shikamaru ada yang ingin kami ceritakan" ujarnya, memilih menceritakan saja. Siapa tahu dugaannya salah. Dilihatnya lagi Sakura yang saat ini juga menatapnya, dan seolah mengerti apa yang akan diucapkannya. Sakura pun mengangguk setuju. "Tadi aku dan Sakura mengikuti Neji yang berjalan seorang diri menuju labirin. Dan kami melihat Neji mendatangi sebuah peti mati, disana Neji terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Sayangnya kami tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan itu sebab jarak antara kami yang cukup jauh. Hanya saja kami sangat penasaran akan apa yang ada dibalik peti itu. Menurutmu apa ini ada kaitannya dengan err-hilangnya Kiba dan sikap aneh Neji?" Shikamaru tersentak begitu mendengar cerita Naruto. Otaknya segera memutar ingatan mengenai sikap dan tingkah sahabatnya itu yang aneh semenjak menemukan Kiba yang menggigil ketakutan.

"Aku kurang tahu. Yang pasti aku merasakan firasat buruk mengenai itu" baik Naruto maupun Sakura menahan nafasnya disaat melihat wajah keseriusan yang diperlihatkan oleh temannya itu. Shikamaru yang selalu terlihat tenang dan mengantuk, sekarang begitu serius. Membuat keduanya berpikir Shikamaru seperti memiliki sifat ganda/?.

"Apa maksudmu, Shika?" tidak tahan diberikan tatapan serius seperti itu. Akhirnya Sakura yang penasaran segera melontarkan pertanyaannya. Dan betapa syoknya ia ketika mendengar perkataan Shikamaru yang mengatakan bahwa ia pernah mendengar suatu rumor jika diantara hutan GYl dan larangannya itu ada kaitannya dengan seseorang yang memelihara ilmu hitam. Dulu sekali hutan GYL itu bernama Hutan Asri karena sesuai dengan keadaannya. Hanya saja semenjak orang yang memiliki ilmu hitam yang tengah dikejar warga itu berlari menuju hutan Asri. Sang ilmu hitam itu lantas dihajar massa begitu mendapati dirinya menjerit kesakitan akibat ilmunya yang belum sempurna. Namun rupanya tindakan warga itu salah besar. Sebab syarat utama agar ilmunya sempurna itu adalah dengan memakan jantung manusia hidup-hidup. Banyak warga yang mati dicabik saat itu. Namun naas baginya sebelum menyempurnakan ilmu hitamnya. Ia sudah mati terlebih dahulu oleh seorang warga yang membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Naruto yang mendengar cerita Shikamaru seolah membuka kembali luka lamanya beberapa tahun lalu. Masih segar diingatannya dimana ia melihat sang kakak diseret kejam oleh sesosok manusia dewasa yang memiliki wajah mengerikan itu. Dirinya saat itu hanya menangis ketakutan. Sang kakak mengorbankan dirinya demi Naruto yang hampir terbunuh oleh manusia terkutuk itu. Tubuhnya yang sudah lemah didorong kuat oleh sang kakak menuju sebuah pohon tua yang anehnya seperti memiliki portal. Sebab begitu ia menyentuh pohon itu, tubuhnya menembus dan seolah ada suatu magnet yang menghisap dirinya dan melemparnya menuju dimensi lain. Yakni halaman rumahnya sendiri. Kushina yang saat itu tengah mencari dirinya dan sang kakak. Menjerit panik melihat sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan tergolek lemas didekat pohon maple. Cukup lama ia dirawat dirumah sakit lantaran banyaknya darah yang keluar. Dan sejak saat itu juga ia tidak pernah bertemu kembali dengan sang kakak. Naruto sangat menyesal tidak mengindahkan larangan kedua orangtuanya. Naruto hanya mampu menangisi kepergian sang kakak dan menyalahkan dirinya atas sikap kekanakannya. Walau awalnya Kushina dan Fugaku marah pada Naruto. Namun keduanya tidak bisa terus menerus menyalahkan sosok rapuh itu. Sudah cukup Naruto diguncang dengan kekerasan yang dialaminya. Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk segera meminta maaf dan menjaga Naruto dengan baik.

Tanpa terasa Naruto memegang kalung berbandul matahari miliknya yang dipasangkan dengan sang kakak yang memakai kalung bulan sabit. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Mencoba meresapi kembali kehadiran sang kakak. Selama ini Naruto merasa jika sang kakak selalu ada disisinya. Membantunya ketika ada orang jahat yang mencoba mencelakainya. Dan entah kenapa saat ini ia pun berharap akan perlindungannya. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol. Hanya saja hati kecilnya meyakinkan itu. Jika sang kakak akan selalu menjaganya dari segala sesuatu yang mencoba mencelakakannya.

"Naruto?" suara lembut Sakura menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Bisa ia lihat wajah cemas kedua temannya menatap dirinya. "Itu bukan salahmu. Takdirlah yang mengharuskan Sasuke meninggal dalam keadaan seperti itu" lanjutnya, begitu melihat setitik cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf" hanya satu kata itulah yang bisa Naruto keluarkan ketika perasaan sesak menggoroti hatinya. "Lalu apa kaitannya dengan apa yang dilakukan Neji?" tanyanya, mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu. Dan memfokuskan masalahnya saat ini.

"Kau tahu Naruto arti dari GYL?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya spontan begitu ditanya hal seperti itu oleh Shikamaru.

"GYL adalah singkatan dari Give Your Life. Sebelum orang itu mati ia bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang memasuki hutan itu pada setiap tanggal 29 Augstus. Walau banyak warga yang sudah berusaha menghindari hutan itu pada hari keramat. Agar tidak adanya korban lagi. Namun selalu saja ada warga yang meninggal mengenaskan. Menurut kabar yang beredar. Sebelum warga itu dibunuh. Beberapa hari sebelumnya orang itu akan mendatangi korbannya. Dan setelah hari H-nya sang korban akan mendatangi dengan sendirinya hutan itu. Seolah ada sihir yang membuatnya mendatangi tempat tersebut dan menyerahkan nyawanya" Naruto langsung terbelalak lebar ketika mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Dimana dirinya memang sempat diterror oleh sesosok manusia mengerikan yang memanggil namanya. Lalu apa yang dialami Kiba tiga hari lalu itu.. Jangan-jangan...

"Jangan katakan Kiba.." Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya melihat wajah mengeras Shikamaru. Kedua tangannya spontan menutup mulutnya tanpa sadar. "Sekarang tanggal berapa? Jam berapa Sakura?" tanyanya, panik.

Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah menggigil ketakutan lantas melirik arlojinya yang mulai menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Dan begitu sadar jika hari ini tanggal keramat itu terjadi. Tubuhnya nyaris tumbang keatas tanah, jika saja ia tidak mendengar jeritan kencang yang berasal dari villa. Tanpa berpikir ulang. Ketiganya lekas berlari menuju tempat tersebut. Dan betapa syoknya ia begitu mendapati Hinata dan Soyuu tengah meregang nyawa dicekik oleh sesosok tubuh jangkung. Badannya besar dan terdapat banyak luka bakar. Belum lagi Ino yang tergeletak diatas lantai bersimbah darah.

"HINATA! SOYUU-NEE" teriakkan Naruto membuat sosok itu membalikkan badannya. Ketiganya nyaris memuntahkan kembali makan malam yang mereka nikmati beberapa jam yang lalu. Melihat dengan sadisnya sosok tersebut menggerogoti benda lunak penuh darah yang mereka duga adalah jantung itu. Sakura menjerit takut ketika tahu jika jantung itu adalah milik Ino. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia tidak mengira akan melihat teman baiknya dibunuh didepan matanya. Baik Naruto maupun Shikamaru hanya mampu berdiri kaku. Menyadari nyawa mereka terancam. Deru nafanya bergerak tidak terkontrol melihat sosok itu menyeringai kejam kearah mereka.

"GIVE ME YOUR LIFE" ujarnya, seraya menyeret Hinata dan Soyuu yang sekarat dengan sadisnya. Dan seolah ingin mempermainkan mental ketiga remaja didepannya. Sosok itu membanting kencang tubuh sang pelayan keatas lantai. Menciptakan bunyi yang mengerikan. Seolah belum cukup puas, lantas sosok itu menginjak kencang perut datar Soyuu yang menjerit lemah.

Sakura tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa mualnya melihat perut itu dikoyak dengan mudahnya hanya menggunakan kaki besar tersebut. Layaknya manusia yang terlindas benda besi penggiling. Segala sesuatu yang berada ditubuh itu keluar. Darah segar mengalir melalui mulut, hidung dan telinganya.

"N-naruto.. T-tolong" lirihan yang dikeluarkan Hinata dengan lemah menarik Naruto dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan kedua orang yang dikenalnya yang sedang dikoyak. Naruto berlari menuju gudang dan mengambil sebuah garpu besar.

Baik Shikamaru maupun Sakura hanya bisa terbelalak lebar melihat sikap berani Naruto yang menghunuskan benda dalam genggamannya kearah makhluk tersebut. Sosok tersebut menjerit kesakitan dan melempar begitu saja tubuh Hinata menuju halaman luar villa. Segera Naruto berlari menyelamatkan wanita Hyuuga itu. Shikamaru bergerak cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura menjauhi sosok yang kini mengamuk bagaikan kesetanan. Setelah memastikan Hinata bisa berlari. Segera saja mereka berlari menuju labirin untuk menemui Neji dan kedua teman mereka lainnya.

Keempatnya nampak panik begitu tahu jika sosok itu mengejar mereka. Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa menangis ditengah kencangnya lari mereka membelah gelapnya malam. Entah kenapa jarak antara villa ke taman labirin begitu jauh. Padahal biasanya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit saja mereka bisa mencapai tempat tersebut.

"GROARRR" suara geraman keras yang menyeramkan membuat Naruto dkk sontak menghentikan lari mereka. Terkejut. Mereka yakin suara itu bukan berasal dari sosok yang tengah mengejar mereka saat ini.

"ARGHHHHH" jeritan kesakitan yang mereka yakini jika itu suara Neji. Segera saja semuanya berlari menuju asal suara itu terdengar. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Hyuuga muda itu tengah dicekik menggunakan satu tangan dari sesosok makhluk seperti zombie. Tubuh Neji terangkat keatas. Hinata menjerit ketakutan dan membuat sosok itu menyadari kehadiran keempatnya. Naruto tercenung ditempat melihat sosok yang kini berjalan menghampiri dirinya berada, masih dengan mencekik Neji.

"K-kakak" gumamnya lirih. Manik shapphirenya terbelalak tidak percaya melihat kalung berbandul bulan sabit melekat dileher hitam itu. Tidak perduli teman-temannya yang memanggil dirinya untuk menjauhi tempat tersebut. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mengikat erat kedua kakinya. Naruto tetap terdiam ditempat. Naruto sadari sosok yang kini sudah tidak mencekik temannya, berjalan semakin mendekati dirinya. Sejujurnya Naruto sudah berontak ingin lari menjauhi makhluk yang kini hanya berjarak kurang dari dua langkah saja. Deru nafasnya mulai memburu ketika manik rubby menyala itu menatap tajam dirinya. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah yang terasa pahit. Naruto yakin jika sosok didepannya ini adalah kakaknya yang menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa banyak luka bakar dan sayatan ditubuh tinggi itu? Benarkah sosok ini kakaknya?

"GRRRRR" suara geraman tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu labirin. Shikamaru langsung berdiri dihadapan Sakura dan Hinata. Sedangkan Neji berada disatu sisi lainnya, mengamati Naruto yang masih berada ditempatnya. Astaga! Mimpi apa mereka semalam bisa dikepung oleh dua makhluk menyeramkan ini? Dan lagi kemana Tenten dan Gaara? Apa mereka berhasil menemukan Kiba?

Hinata sudah tidak kuat berdiri. Tubuhnya terduduk lemah diatas tanah. Bibirnya bergetar ketakutan. Dalam hati tidak hentinya ia berdo'a untuk keselamatan mereka. Hinata tidak pernah tahu akan berakhir seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa salah mereka? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa terjebak dalam situasi menyeramkan seperti ini?

Memejamkan kedua matanya. Neji yang merasakan ketakutan sama seperti teman-temannya. Hanya mampu mengumpati keadaan yang tidak stabil seperti sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin rencana yang ia susun bisa berantakan seperti ini? Dan lagi, makhluk yang berada dihadapan Shikamaru itu kenapa bisa berada disini? Ia tidak merasa 'merawat' makhluk itu. Kedua matanya memincing tajam punggung Naruto yang masih mematung dihadapan makhluk 'peliharaan'nya. Giginya saling bergemeluk kesal. Sial. Jangan katakan portal yang menghubungkan dengan hutan GYL berhasil dilacak dan ditembus oleh makhluk itu? Ini pasti dikarenakan makhluk itu mencium aroma segar jantung para remaja. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Peliharaannya sekarang malah memberontak dan tidak menurut padanya. Bagaimana ini?

"S-shika hiks" lirih Sakura, melangkah mundur secara perlahan dan merapatkan diri dengan Hinata yang terduduk lemas dibawahnya. Pandangannya mengabur disebabkan oleh air mata yang mengalir tidak terkontrol dikedua matanya.

Secara teratur Shikamaru melangkah mundur ketika rasa mual datang mencium bau amis yang berasal dari mulut belepotan darah itu. Jika boleh jujur Shikamaru sudah tidak kuat berdiri, karena pusing dikepalanya yang membuat tubuhnya lemas.

"GRRRRRAAAAAA" secara mengejutkan sosok itu melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul Shikamaru yang kini terhempas cukup jauh dan langsung menghantam pohon disampingnya. Semuanya nampak terkejut dan panik. Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya disaat makhluk dihadapannya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tubuh kecilnya melayang diudara dan terjatuh cukup keras menghantam bebatuan. Sungguh ia merasakan tubuhnya remuk redam. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk darah. Tubuhnya lemas. Secara perlahan Naruto membalikkan badannya yang tengkurap, manik shappirenya tanpa sadar berlinang air mata melihat makhluk yang ia yakini kakaknya tengah menyiksa teman-temannya.

Meski dilihat dari rupa dan sikap makhluk itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kakaknya. Hati kecilnya meyakini jika makhluk itu memang benar kakaknya. Kalung yang diberikan kedua orangtuanya padanya juga sang kakak. Merupakan kalung yang dibuatkan khusus. Tapi kenapa kakaknya begitu kejam? Seolah makhluk yang ada dihadapannya hanyalah raganya yang sama. Benarkah kakaknya sudah tidak mengenalinya meski kini sang kakak menjelma menjadi manusia zombie?

"K-kakak" isaknya, mencengkram erat dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Kedua matanya terpejam erat tidak kuasa melihat kekejaman dua makhluk yang kini semakin menjadi menyiksa teman-temannya. Benarkah ia akan mati ditangan kakaknya? Sanggupkah ia membiarkan dirinya dibunuh kakaknya sendiri? Dan sayangnya meski Naruto begitu menyayangi sang kakak, ia tidak ingin kakaknya berubah menjadi monster pembunuh seperti ini. Naruto tidak kuasa melihat sang kakak yang terkenal baik dan lembut itu menjadi makhluk jahat yang tidak memiliki belas kasihan. Naruto tidak bisa.

Dengan teratur Naruto berdiri. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang kini tergolek lemas dengan tubuh penuh luka sayatan. Belum lagi Neji yang saat ini dicekik kuat oleh makhluk yang membunuh Ino. Lalu Shikamaru terlihat kepayahan seperti dirinya dan sedang berusaha berdiri juga. Nafasnya langsung tercekat ditenggorokan begitu matanya menangkap sepasang kaki hitam yang berada dihadapannya. Secara perlahan kedua matanya melihat keatas. Dan ia bertatapan langsung dengan manik rubby kakaknya yang saat ini menatap dingin dirinya. Naruto terbelalak lebar ketika tangan sang kakak mencekik lehernya kuat. Seakan ingin meremukkannya.

"S-sasuke-nii-ukh.. N-n-nii-chan! S-sadarlah.. T-tidakkah kamu akh! C-cukup Nii-chan.. A-aku adikmu.. A-aku tahu i-ini dirimu.. N-nii-chan i-ini aku.. N-naruto" dengan susah payah Naruto berusaha berucap. Kedua mata berairnya menatap sendu manik rubby tajam didepannya. Sebelah tangannya perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh wajah penuh luka bakar itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit tatkala sang kakak yang ia harapkan menyadari jika dirinya adalah adiknya malah semakin mempererat cengkraman pada lehernya. "N-nii-chan" panggilnya, tersendat. Sesak pada paru-parunya yang mulai kosong membuatnya lemas.

Tanpa Naruto sadari makhluk didepannya tengah menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya, disaat memori yang tidak ia kenali berputar cepat layaknya video rusak dalam pikirannya. Dengan tiba-tiba ia melepaskan begitu saja cengkraman pada leher Naruto yang kini tergolek lemas diatas tanah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kepalanya. Berharap rasa sakit dikepalanya menghilang.

Ia meraung keras. Membuat Naruto khawatir melihat wajah kesakitan sang kakak. Ingin sekali Naruto menghampiri sosok itu, namun tubuhnya sangat lemas. Tidak hanya Naruto yang terkejut mendengar erangan kesakitan tersebut, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya pun sama terkejutnya. Segera saja Shikamaru yang memang sedang membantu Sakura dan Hinata bangun, langsung berlari menuju Naruto. Lalu memapahnya menjauhi tempat tersebut. Dengan susah payah Neji membantu Hinata berjalan. Sedangkan Sakura yang masih bisa berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Give me your life" suara geraman itu kembali menyadarkan mereka jika masih ada sosok lainnya yang mengincar nyawa mereka. Dengan setengah berlari para remaja itu menjauhi sosok mengerikan tersebut. Mereka yang memang sudah dalam batasnya langsung dirundung panik begitu didepannya terdapat jalan buntu. Sebuah pintu yang kata Neji sama sekali tidak dapat membantu. Pintu portal.

"GROARRR" geraman itu kembali muncul diiringi langkah kaki yang berdebum mengerikan. Sakura tanpa sadar memundurkan tubuhnya dan secara mengejutkan ia berteriak panik disaat tubuhnya terhisap masuk kedalamnya. Naruto yang pertama menyadari itu secara refleks menahan tangan Sakura yang terulur padanya. Dibantu oleh Shikamaru dan Neji. Ketiga remaja itu mencoba menarik tubuh Sakura yang meringis kesakitan. Bahkan mulutnya entah kenapa mulai mengeluarkan darah karena seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam kencang punggungnya. Hinata sudah menangis tersedu menyaksikan wajah menyakitkan sahabatnya. Dan mereka panik ketika melihat sosok yang mengejarnya sudah berada dihadapan mata. Hinata semakin melesakkan tubuhnya untuk menempel pada tubuh sang kakak yang masih berusaha menarik Sakura.

Pikiran ketiga remaja itu mulai terpecah belah disaat Hinata mulai menjerit ketakutan dan panik. Tubuhnya terjatuh keatas tanah, yang lalu ditarik paksa oleh sosok tersebut. Secara spontan Neji melepaskan begitu saja cengkramannya pada Sakura dan mulai mengambil sebuah bambu runcing didekatnya. Setelahnya dihunuskannya bambu tersebut kearah mulut yang tengah meraung kesetanan. Jeritan kencang Hinata terdengar, menyaksikan dengan kejamnya sang kakak terus mendorong bambu yang panjangnya dua meter itu kedalam tubuh sosok diatasnya yang terus menggeram kesakitan. Dan sekali tarikan kuat. Neji memisahkan Hinata untuk menjauhi sosok tersebut. Lalu tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun ia mengambil korek api yang dibawanya didalam saku celana. Dilemparnya api yang menyala ditangannya. Membakar sosok mengerikan didepannya yang saat ini meraung kesakitan.

Hinata hanya mampu terisak didalam pelukan Neji yang sedang mencoba menenangkannya. Namun baru saja mereka merasa tenang, seketika harus dihempaskan begitu saja dari kenyataan yang ada ketika mendengar jeritan putus asa dari kedua temannya yang mengatakan Sakura tidak dapat mereka pertahankan. Hinata nyaris terisak kembali jika saja ia tidak mendengar geraman kencang seperti tengah menuju kearah mereka berada.

"Tidak ada jalan lain. Kita masuk pintu portal ini" putus Neji frustasi, sontak membuat para remaja itu langsung terdiam kaku dan panik. Namun reaksi itu berbeda dengan apa yang Naruto perlihatkan. Wajah pemuda blonde itu terlihat tercengang tidak percaya melihat sosok sang kakak bisa berdiri dihadapannya kembali. Walau ekspresi yang dikeluarkan sosok tersebut sangat mengerikan. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, Naruto mensyukuri jika kakak tercintanya tidak kesakitan lagi seperti tadi.

"Naruto ayo!" sebuah tarikan kuat menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Tubuhnya saat itu juga terhempas masuk kesebuah pintu yang tadi sempat menarik Sakura kedalamnya. Sejenak Naruto tercenung ketika retinanya menangkap ekspresi khawatir yang ditunjukan wajah menyeramkan sang kakak. Benarkah jika yang ia lihat tadi jika sang kakak mengkhawatirkannya? Jika memang benar. Naruto berharap sang kakak bersedia menolongnya kembali. Didetik-detik tubuhnya tertelan sempurna. Naruto mendengar sosok tersebut meneriaki namanya. Segaris senyum terukir disana mengetahui jika sang kakak sudah mengingatnya kembali. Cahaya menyilaukan keluar begitu keempat remaja tersebut terhisap masuk kedalam sebuah ruang dimensi yang langsung melemparkan mereka ke hutan GYL.

BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK

Seketika keempat remaja tersebut meringis kesakitan begitu tubuhnya menghantam permukaan kasar dan keras dibawahnya. Naruto perlahan bangun dari terjatuhnya, lalu membantu Shikamaru yang berada disebelahnya berdiri.

"A-astaga" gumaman ngeri Hinata menarik perhatian ketiga remaja lainnya. Mengerutkan keningnya. Saat itu juga ketiganya terbelalak melihat tubuh keempat temannya menggantung dengan posisi terbalik diatas tumpukan mayat yang terbunuh secara tidak manusiawi. Hinata tidak mampu menahan isakkannya menyaksikan tubuh kaku Sakura dan Tenten yang menggantung lemas seperti itu. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap nanar Kiba yang merintih kesakitan. Ketika tubuhnya dipenuhi luka bakar dan goresan menganga disekujur tubuh itu.

"Kalian datang" ucapan yang berupa geraman itu menyadarkan lamunan keempat remaja tersebut. Secara serempak Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru membuat posisi bersiaga melindungi Hinata yang saat ini terduduk lemas, mengingat luka yang dialaminya ketika menghadapi kedua sosok sebelumnya membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah.

Tidak dapat mereka pungkiri jika ketiganya merasa takut melihat betapa menjijikkan dan menyeramkannya sosok dihadapan mereka. Air liur dibarengi darah juga nanah menetes dari mulutnya, wajahnya dipenuhi luka bakar, dan tangannya sibuk menarik jantung dari seorang wanita dewasa yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Baik Naruto maupun kedua temannya bahkan tidak dapat menahan rasa mualnya menyaksikan dengan rakusnya sosok itu memakan lahap jantung tersebut.

"Ukh" ringis Naruto, mencengkram kuat perutnya. Ketika gelenyar mual dirasakanya.

"Naruto. Sudah lama aku menantikanmu. Kemarilah. Berikan aku keabadian" perkataan sosok tersebut semakin membuat rasa takut Naruto menjadi. Dengan deru nafas tidak beratur. Efek rasa takut dan paniknya.

Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi ketiga temannya yang berteriak panik memanggil dirinya. Seolah terfokus pada satu titik yang sangat menarik dimata sosok tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan ketiga remaja lainnya. Sosok itu terus mencoba mendekati Naruto yang semakin memundurkan kakinya, bahkan kini ia sudah berlari menjauhi sosok mengerikan yang juga berlari seraya tertawa mengerikan. Menertawakan korbannya yang mencoba kabur dari penglihatannya. Rupanya Naruto melupakan satu fakta jika ia memiliki penciuman yang sangat tajam. Layaknya seekor vampire pemburu. Dengan bringas kakinya berlari mengikuti aroma nikmat dan lantunan musik dari degupan jantung Naruto yang mampu membuatnya semakin kelaparan.

"Hah hahh hahh" deru nafas lelah keluar dari sepasang bibirnya yang pucat. Kakinya sudah terasa keram disaat ia merasa sudah pada batasnya. Terlalu fokus pada sosok dibelakangnya. Naruto tanpa sengaja tersandung sebuah akar. Tubuhnya saat itu juga terhempas kencang keatas tanah. Yang lalu menggelinding menghantam pohon besar didepannya. Mengerang kesakitan. Naruto segera tercekat begitu kepalanya ditarik paksa oleh sebuah tangan yang mencengkram erat rambutnya. Dengan lemah Naruto memukul dan memberontak. Berharap sosok tersebut melepaskannya. Rasa takutnya semakin menjalar ketika dengan kejamnya sosok itu menyeretnya menuju sebuah api yang menyala.

Shapphirenya terbelalak ngeri disaat sosok itu mengambil sebuah batang kayu yang terbakar dan mengarahkannya kearah dirinya. Dengan panik Naruto menendang kuat tulang kering sosok itu. Dan dengan susah payah Naruto mencoba berdiri dan menjauhi sosok tersebut. Hanya saja lagi-lagi tubuhnya terhempas keatas tanah begitu kakinya dicekal kuat. Menyebabkan dagunya tanpa pertahanan menghantam batu kerikil dibawahnya. Air matanya mengalir deras merasakan perih dan sakit pada dagunya yang terluka.

"ARGHHHHH" belum juga selesai mengenyahkan rasa sakit didagu juga sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto merasakan panas pada punggungnya ketika sadar sosok dibelakangnya menempelkan batang kayu bakar tadi keatas punggungnya. Isakkan kesakitan keluar lirih dari mulutnya. Ia merasa nasibnya akan sama seperti keempat temannya. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa sosok ini seperti sudah lama mengincar dirinya?

DUAGHH

"GROARRR" kedua matanya terbelalak lebar disaat melihat sosok dibelakangnya tadi terhempas kedepan dan menghantam kencang batang pohon dihadapannya. Dan Naruto semakin terbelalak begitu merasakan seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya.

Lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah akar pohon yang mencuat keatas tanah. Jantungnya mencelos mengetahui jika sang kakaklah yang menyelamatkan dirinya. Kedua shapphirenya menatap lurus manik onyx didepannya yang saat ini menatap lembut dirinya. Naruto tidak percaya jika ia akan melihat tatapan sayang itu lagi dari sang kakak. Walau wujudnya sangat berbeda jauh, akan tetapi Naruto masih bisa membayangkan wajah tampan kakaknya dari balik rupa menyeramkan itu.

"Tetaplah disini. Naruto" Naruto tidak dapat menahan rasa harunya lagi ketika ia kembali bisa mendengar suara sang kakak. Saat ini Naruto hanya berharap jika sang kakak tidak akan mendapatkan luka disaat melawan makhluk menyeramkan itu. Tidak hentinya Naruto berdo'a demi keselamatan jiwa kakaknya. Meski ia sangat tahu jika sang kakak bukanlah lagi yang 'dulu', akan tetapi Naruto berharap kakaknya tidaklah mengalami nasib yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kedua matanya terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang berusaha melawan dan membunuh makhluk tersebut. Berkali-kali tubuh kedua makhluk itu terhempas keatas tanah. Sungguh miris rasanya bagi Naruto. Diselamatkan oleh sesosok makhluk yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan tergolong makhluk apa kedua sosok tersebut. Dikatakan makhluk zombie bukan. Hantu apalagi. Naruto hanya berharap setidaknya fokus makhluk itu ada padanya. Sehingga ketiga teman mereka yang lain bisa membebaskan Sakura dkk.

"GRRAAAAA" raungan keras kembali menarik pikiran Naruto. Seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri menyaksikan dengan kejamnya Sasuke mematahkan kepala itu dari tubuhnya. Rasa pening dan mual lagi-lagi ia rasakan. Disaat untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia melihat pembunuhan didepan matanya. Sungguh, jika saja tekad hidupnya sudah hilang. Mungkin sudah sejak tadi Naruto bunuh diri daripada menyaksikan hal mengerikan seperti ini.

Naruto menatap nanar tubuh tidak terbentuk itu dihadapannya. Ia nyaris limbung kedepan begitu dengan perlahan berusaha bangun dari acara duduknya. Bisa ia rasakan sepasang tangan menahan beban tubuhnya. Manik shapphirenya menatap sayu sosok dihadapannya. Secara lembut Naruto mengusap sayang pipi kasar penuh luka tersebut. Tidak henti-hentinya ia mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan karena masih memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang menjadi panutan baginya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa bersyukur atas apa yang terjadi saat ini. Karena dengan kejadian ini ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan kakak tercinta.

"S-sasuke-nii-chan" panggilnya, terisak. Dengan segera Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke yang menegang kaku namun setelahnya membalas pelukannya. Betapa dirinya bahagia bisa kembali merasakan hangatnya pelukan Sasuke ditubuhnya. "N-nii-chan masih hidup? A-aku merindukanmu, Suke-nii" isaknya, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang tersebut.

"Maafkan aku" hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan saat ini. Dirinya masih belum bisa mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi dengannya. Yang pasti Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya jika ia masihlah manusia. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi selama ini. Hanya memori kenangan dirinya sajalah bersama adik tercintanya yang seolah menyadarkan kembali dirinya dari sesuatu yang mampu merenggut ingatannya. Mungkin karena rasa sayangnya yang berlebih membuat dirinya kembali pada dirinya yang dulu setelah ia merasa sudah menjadi monster sungguhan.

"Naruto" sebuah suara menyadarkan keduanya dari rasa rindu. Namun seketika itu juga Naruto merasakan jika tubuh kakaknya bergetar seperti menahan emosi. Disana berdiri Neji yang juga terlihat bergetar. Hanya saja ekspresi yang dikeluarkan temannya itu adalah rasa takut. Kedua halisnya mengerut penasaran. Menyaksikan betapa anehnya sikap yang ditunjukkan Neji.

"Kau" geraman Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto yang secara spontan melangkah mundur. Ada apa dengan kakaknya? Kenapa Sasuke terlihat marah sekali? "Akan kubunuh kau" dan secepat kilat Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya melihat Neji diterkam oleh Sasuke. Dengan panik Naruto berlari menghampiri kedua sosok yang kini berguling diatas tanah. Bisa Naruto lihat Neji nampak kesusahan mencari pasokan oksigen ketika kedua tangan

Sasuke mencekik erat leher remaja Hyuuga itu. Dengan panik Naruto berusaha menarik sang kakak agar menghentikan perbuatannya. Air matanya kembali keluar melihat wajah tersiksa Neji. Sungguh. Naruto tidak ingin kembali menyaksikan kekerasan dihadapannya.

"HENTIKAN! KAU MENYAKITINYA, NII-CHAN! CUKUP! Hiks" jeritnya,ketakutan. Namun tubuhnya terhempas menabrak batang pohon dibelakangnya begitu Sasuke tanpa sadar mendorongnya kuat. Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya saat lagi-lagi punggung terlukanya menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Seketika jeritan kesakitan terdengar dari mulutnya. Bisa Naruto rasakan punggungnya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak, ketika sebuah akar pohon runcing yang sedikit mencuat menembus punggung terlukanya.

Jeritan Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari perbuatannya. Dan ketika melihat orang terkasihnya meraung sakit. Tanpa perduli korbannya yang sekarat. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa paniknya mengetahui jika sang adik mengalami luka cukup serius.

Baru saja hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sebuah panggilan lirih dari Naruto menghentikannya. Sasuke nyaris meraung marah ketika disaat kritisnya Naruto masih memperdulikan kondisi teman-temannya. Tanpa buang waktu Sasuke yang tidak sengaja melihat keenam remaja teman adiknya berjalan tertatih menghampiri Neji. Segera mengajak ketujuh remaja itu untuk mengikutinya menuju sebuah portal yang akan mengeluarkan mereka dari tempat mengerikan ini. Hinata yang tengah membantu Sakura serta Tenten, tidak hentinya terisak dan mengucap syukur atas keselamatan semua temannya. Walau luka yang mereka alami cukup parah. Namun mereka rasa masih bisa bertahan hingga pada sebuah halaman rumah sakit. Seketika itu juga beberapa satpam yang tengah berpatroli disekitar rumah sakit. Mengingat jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat dini hari. Terkejut melihat banyaknya remaja yang entah datang dari mana terkapar lemas diatas rumput rumah sakit.

Sasuke hanya mampu melihat dari kejauhan ketika adik tercintanya digotong oleh salah satu perawat pria dan membawanya masuk kedalam. Dalam hati ia berdo'a akan keselamatan adik tercinta. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin pulang kerumah. Hanya saja mengingat jika dirinya bukanlah yang dulu, melainkan monster pembunuh yang terbentuk dari perbuatan bejad keluarga Hyuuga yang terus menyuntikkan cairan entah apa itu. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Biarlah kini ia menetap di hutan GYL. Menjaga kedamaian disana agar tidak ada lagi korban dari makhluk aneh.

Sesungguhnya ia sangat menyayangkan perpisahannya dengan sang adik. Juga kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan kedua orangtua serta kakak tercintanya-Kyuubi-. Akan tetapi mungkin sesekali ia akan menengok keluarganya melalui portal yang bisa mengantarnya kemana saja.

"Aku berdo'a untuk keselamatanmu, Naruto" ucapnya. Dan setelahnya ia pun kembali masuk kedalam portal. Mungkin ia akan sedikit bekerja keras hari ini untuk menyingkirkan mayat atas perbuatan makhluk tadi.

_EnD_


End file.
